This invention relates to novel polymers, i.e., poly(5-imidazolones) and a process for preparing same from the reaction of a diazlactone with a primary diamine and thereafter dehydrating the resultant polyamide product. The polymers have good thermal properties and can be used as a composite matrix with a reinforcing agent such as fiber glass.